


How I Met My Best Friend Josh

by blurryxvessel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, Friendship, High School, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: This is the story of how I met my best friend Josh Dun





	How I Met My Best Friend Josh

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea to do something like this and it all came together so I hope you enjoy!

This is the story of how I met my best friend Josh. I was standing at the bus stop and I looked up from my phone when I heard screaming coming from across the street. It was this kid Josh that goes to my school. He looked like he was in trouble, so I ran over. He was really out of breath and his face was starting to swell up right in front of me. He frantically pointed to his backpack and motioned to his leg with a stabbing movement. I understood that he wanted me to go inside his backpack and get his EpiPen out and use it on him. One of my little cousins has an EpiPen, so I know how they work and I have used the practice one before in health class. He shut his eyes really tight as I injected it. After I injected it, I sat down on the grass with him and I called 911 on my cell phone. We both had missed the bus at this point so I decided to stay with him until the ambulance came. He started getting worse by the second, and I didn't know if he'd even make it to the hospital. Luckily the ambulance came a minute later and I climbed into the back while they put Josh on the stretcher and loaded him into the ambulance. The whole thing was really scary. Josh passed out on the way to the hospital and they had him hooked up to machines. EMS told me I should probably call his family to let them know. But I told them that Josh isn't my friend, I barely know him. We just go to school together and ride the same bus. I saw something and I ran over to help. The EMS person told me we would just have to wait until we got to the hospital to try and get some of Josh's information. When we arrived at the hospital they rushed Josh into a hospital room and moved him from the stretcher to the hospital bed. It was scary seeing him like that. Even though we barely know each other, I still wanted him to be okay. I stayed by his hospital bed and waited for him to wake up. It's crazy how his parents think he's at school right now, and he's currently lying in a hospital bed in downtown Columbus, miles away from school. After a few minutes, Josh started to wake up. He was very confused and disoriented. I pressed the button on his bed for a nurse to come in and check on him now that he's awake. "T-tyler, wh- where am I?" He asked, looking around the room confusedly. "You're at grant medical center. It's the closest hospital to where we were." I told him. He gave me another confused look, before it faded into a look of understanding. "Did I pass out?" "Yeah, in the ambulance. They gave you lots of fluids to try and help you not get dehydrated the ems person told me." I gave him a shy smile. He sighed heavily and looked down the bed at his feet, "Ugh, I'm missing school right now, once my parents find out they're going to kill me!" He exclaimed. I placed my hand on his shoulder reassuringly, "Nah dude, I'm sure they're just going to be happy and thankful that you're okay." "I sure hope so." He replied. "Of course they will." I said, giving him a reassuring smile. The nurse walked in and examined josh, jotting things down on her clipboard paperwork. "So, Josh, how are you feeling?" "I dunno, I'm- i'm feeling kinda dizzy. Even though I'm laying down, it's like almost as if the room is spinning." He confessed to the nurse. "Well, you're very dehydrated at the moment, and that could definitely be the cause of your dizziness, so we'll need to get some fluids into you to get you back to feeling 100%" she stated. Josh nodded while the nurse began setting up his IV and pumping him with fluids. "He's going to need a lot of rest, to wait for the fluids to kick in. He'll most most likely fall asleep again within the hour." She told me. "Yeah, I'm feeling pretty worn out." Josh agreed after overhearing the conversation. The nurse turns to face Josh in bed. "Josh, can I just get your last name, and a good cell phone number I can call to get a hold of your parents?" He nodded in agreement before giving the nurse his details. She left the room shortly after and Josh tried to settle into his bed. "Uh- it's so freezing in here." He blurted out. He attempted to pull the covers up but he couldn’t reach. I got up from the chair next to his bed and grabbed the bed covers. I pulled them up far, essentially tucking him in. "T-thank y-you." He said, shivering a little. "Tyler, you can go now, i'll be fine. The nurse probably already called my parents, and they should be here any minute now." He offered. “Josh, I'm- I'm not just gonna leave you here alone." I insisted. He gave me a weak smile before yawning softly. "Thank you," he mouthed. I nodded back. "Josh, you should get some rest. Just close your eyes for a little while. before you know it you'll be better and be able to go home." I said after a few moments of silence, searching for something to say. He nodded slowly in agreement, and I watched him as his eyes fell shut. A few minutes went by and I began to hear soft snores coming from Josh. It was so cute that I couldn’t help but get up from my chair to watch him sleep for a moment. Just as I did, I heard shuffling outside the door so I returned to my seat. As I sat down, the door opened and the nurse, and what I'm assuming were Josh's parents walked in. They looked confused to see me sitting next to their sons hospital bed. I sat there awkwardly while the nurse pulled them aside and explained everything to them. After a few minutes, Josh's mom rushed over to me, so I stood up. She almost knocked me over with how forcefully she hugged me. "Thank you for saving my sons life" she sobbed into my shoulder. She let go of me, and got a better look at me. I just smile at her and nodded slightly. Josh's dad shook my hand firmly and then pulled me in for a hug. "H-hey.." Josh practically croaked. All eyes turned to the hospital bed as Josh attempted to sit up. His parents rushed to his bedside and hugged him endlessly. They were having an intimate family moment, and it was really awkward for me to be standing there. I waved over to Josh and tried to say goodbye and leave, but he stopped me. "Tyler," I turned around and faced his direction again. "Come here." He said adorably, waving me over to his bedside. I walked back over to his bedside, where I once stood, and he pulled me down on to the bed for a hug. His parents smiled lovingly at us during this moment. He asked for my phone, and I handed it over to him, not quite sure what he wanted with it. I watched him as he entered his phone number into it. He smiled at me and returned me my phone. I smiled back and I turned around to walk out of his room.

* * *

Later on that week, Josh called me and asked if I wanted to hang out. I quickly obliged. We went out to get pizza and then we went to this mini golf place in town. Josh really likes mini golf, so I guess I do now too. That’s the story of how I met my best friend (and crush) Josh Dun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can prompt/follow me at @drowsydun on twitter


End file.
